


【翻译】Fealty 忠诚 by astolat

by lotusfire666



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dominance, Episode: s02e12 Prisoner's Dilemma, First Time, Interrogation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者：Avidya</p>
    </blockquote>





	【翻译】Fealty 忠诚 by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fealty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659517) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 译者：Avidya

###########  
  
Harold的双手停歇在键盘上，终端窗口开着，等待命令。  
  
左侧屏幕有一个小窗口，这是事故现场的录影，放大后画质很粗，正无声地循环播放。卡车由支路疾驰而来，一阵火星四溅，SUV翻倒了。一个轮子尚在空中徒然疯转，卡车司机现了身，她独自一人，绕到车远离镜头一侧，片刻后再出现，拖着一个人，正是中药瘫软的Reese。  
  
最少，Harold认为他是中了药。如果Reese已死，那么绑架者就没理由将他带离现场了。不论怎么样，Harold都要假设Reese只是昏迷。他绝不考虑其余可能性。  
  
Reese仍带着Harold在牢里偷偷留给他的手机，那是四天前。那么，电力应该只剩5%了，手机处于休眠状态。假设它在信号范围内，可以唤醒它。尽管没有条件进行强制配对，它仍能提供相当多的便利。但他只有五分钟可利用，至多七分钟。  
  
手机三角定位或许是最显然的选择。但纽约人口密度太大了。单一栋建筑就可能包含上千个单位，而Harold还不能肯定自己将得到的信号必然有那样确切。还有一种选择，他可以定位离Reese手机最近的移动设备，设想它属于绑架者，并劫持它。设若成功，他会得到一个信息宝库：可以多次三角定位绑架者的手机；还可以激活听筒和摄像头。  
  
可是，七分钟……Harold目光移到键盘上。他的手仍然不肯动。  
  
该做抉择了。他输入命令，启动了手机。屏幕上呈现出提示；他进行快速检查：电量剩余4.785%。  
  
他激活手机的网络程序，开始搜索。范围内并没有无线路由器——不，稍等。三台，非常微弱，带有用户的网络名：其中两个是标准路由器，第三个名叫“Annie's Appalling Abode”，又是app又是Abo，几乎可以肯定是苹果的产品。近旁还有两个活动的蓝牙信号，其中一个同时有移动电话信号：绑架者的手机。  
  
  
再花去宝贵的三十秒，他诈作发射塔信号建立了一个稳定的连接。可是硬盘加密了。Harold苦了一下脸，但没时间自责了；以现在功耗，他只余不到五分钟，攻击固件漏洞是仅剩的选择。  
  
他逼自己先尝试三周前在iOS5/6版中发现的漏洞：他并不知道机主是否使用iphone，但几率太大了，他必须一试。  
  
对方手机岿然不动。他清空屏幕，倒计时奚落着他。剩余三分钟。Bear在脚边悄声呜咽，但并不动弹。后侧窗口中，程序进入了那个“Annie's Appalling Abode”，但只交给他一台苹果电视和一部网络打印机各，毫无用处；另两个路由器网络一片空白，至少目前如此。即使它们有电脑相连，此刻也没有开机。  
  
好吧；统计学既然宣告失败，他就拿直觉碰碰运气。应该是个高端货，造型雅致、气质偏暗。S3系列是塑料外壳；他决定押宝在刀锋系列的血刃版。他持续发送连接请求，造成拥塞，使机器停止响应；然后再发送两排代码，期望趁机器忙于清空队列时载入缓存，再复位信号。  
  
等待对方手机信号再次出现的时间长得如同永恒。可他不许自己频繁扫描。扫描到第二次，信号终于出现了。剩余一分钟。他咽一下唾沫。假如这次没用，就没时间重新尝试了。他发送启动命令。然后等待。光标闪了三次。  
  
它给出了输入提示。  
  
Harold长舒一口气——气息直抖、很不像样。他迅速从自己的外部地址建立起网络连接，登入；窗口出现了在他屏幕上。他试试连接，确定自己能进入系统。硬盘仍无法突破，但这没关系。他激活定位装置和听筒，马上听到一个女人的声音，低沉带笑，“喝一口吧——只是水，我保证。对不起，John，可是你一定能理解现在的情况。”  
  
John还活着。伤得不重。Harold沉重地仰进椅背，摘下眼镜擦拭起来，他的手直抖。  
  
传来嘈杂声，他直觉地进行破译：喀喀的碎声是高鞋跟踩着坚硬不屈的地板，嗵的轻声是杯子放在桌上。背景有沉重的呼吸声，缓慢，但深沉而规律。  
  
“我想我们可以联络联络感情。叙叙旧。”  
  
“叙叙在中国时你背后给我一枪的旧？”John的声音，因为之前的药物而仍然粗哑，但听得懂，连贯——而且正给他传递信息。  
  
Harold感到更多紧张感离开了肩膀。他再次坐直，打开Kara Stanton的档案：十分贫乏，而且很不幸，自从在鄂尔多斯认定死亡，就没添加任何新内容。没有已知化名，没有已知藏身处，没有已知收入来源。三角定位返回了结果：Jackson高地中心的一个街区，包含十栋建筑。几乎没有用处。  
  
“絮絮在中国时，上司跟我俩撒谎、打算害死我俩的旧，”Stanton纠正，“是啊。”  
  
“可不是我捉了你把你绑在一个没窗户的地下室吧——我们究竟在哪？”  
  
Stanton没咬钩。“唉呀，John，我发现你时，你正铐着坐在一辆FBI的车里，要被押去哪里呢，”她轻快地说，“所以我想你还是原谅我的打扰吧。”  
  
“喔，我会原谅你的，Kara，”John说。“只要你解开我手腕的链子，不再把我吊在天花板上。”  
  
Harold感同身受地皱起眉头，但脑子没耽搁一秒，马上勾勒出房间情况来：铁钩足以承受John那一百八十磅，还要加上他用力拉扯的力量，这就表示天花板是水泥的，而且够高，只让脚尖着地，以免他利用旋转轻易拧下铁链。那么是一间高屋顶的地下室：这怎么想也不算常见。Harold拨了个电话。  
  
“说吧，”Fusco道，Harold欣赏他的爽快。Fusco语气强硬，怒气冲冲，他有生气的道理：尽管已经脱离直接危险，Carter警官还躺在医院昏迷不醒。  
  
“我给你发送Jackson高地的几个地址，”他说。“其中一个地方关着John。我们需要知道这里那栋房子有高于八英尺的地下室。”  
  
“这就办，”Fusco回答。Finch挂了电话。  
  
“我也想放呐，John，”Stanton诚恳地说。“我很愿意。可问题是，我不能确定咱们现在还在一条船上。希望你能说服我。”她的声音在移动，时弱时强。Harold想象中，John可能吊在中央，Stanton绕着他缓缓走动。“就从那事以后你都在干什么开始，好不好？”  
  
“忙呗。”John说。  
  
“我知道。你在为别人工作。”  
  
既然手机没随她移动，那么应该是搁在附近哪里，桌上，明处。Harold打开摄像头却发现它不幸反扣着，就又关上，保存电量。他提高听筒音量，打开噪声观测软件。可惜显示仍然很小：证明了他们几乎必然身在地下。  
  
“CIA从杀我们时起就不再寄支票了，”John说。“我只好打零工对付着。”  
  
Stanton哈哈大笑。笑声可爱得出奇，温暖、沁人心脾。Harold想，这在他们那行一定很有用，表现得像友善的正常人，让你可能愿意同他们喝一杯，而想不到他们竟有超出常规的秘密或挂虑。相较而言，他发现自己更青睐John诚实的沉默，他双眼和嘴角显露出的心事重重的宁定，以及这些表相之下的凶暴。  
  
“不光是‘对付’吧，我看。多好的西装啊。”轻柔的切割声，快速的撕裂声——刀穿过纺织物的声音。利刀。Harold对屏幕皱起眉：她正从背后割开John的西服外套，进一步剥落他的武装。“量身定做，上好的羊毛，手工缝制——最少五千美元。”  
  
“我打折买的。”  
  
“唔，”Stanton说。“问题在于，两年前我哪怕劝你穿一件比这便宜十倍的西服，你也要和我翻眼睛呢。不，John，我很肯定，这是有人让你穿的。一个对男士服装比你看重得多的人。一个，”她一顿，柔声继续道，“你乐意纵容的人。”  
Harold咬住嘴唇，不由得气自己。他曾有大量生活乐趣，都因风险太高而舍弃了；可穿着考究总无伤大雅吧。再说，勉强John穿上那一身身衣服，有一种容易上瘾的快意——衣服不是重点，重点是John投降的样子；对着越来越讲究的行头，John摆出一幅忍受折磨的样子，却掩饰不住忍俊不禁的神气，Harold几乎能认定他多少偷偷感到了一点惊喜。  
  
此刻之前，Harold从没意识到服装也是一种“指纹”，足以将他和John都置于险境。  
  
“她有犒劳嘛，”John说。  
  
他很快吞下了那声痛哼，但Harold仍惊得一跳，手在键盘上移动不定，显示出一种无益的慌乱。Stanton刚干了什么？  
  
“对不起，John，”Stanton愉快地说，“但我想，我可以为咱们节省一些时间。我知道你准备拿Zoe Morgan搪塞。”John静默着，但呼吸更费劲了，拼命喘着气。“她原本是个很好的假饵，可惜我找你时就把她兜底查清了，我想这不是她。”  
  
她的鞋跟声忽然显得如此刺耳险恶。Harold咒骂着扣住的摄像头：她在屋中哪里？她拿着刀，离John近么？他有些想动用回声定位扫描装置，但那离他的专业太远了，他需要一个星期；但他不可能把John留在那女人手里一星期，他宁肯给CDC发假警报，让他们封锁整个街区，把所有地方所有人乃至所有下水道都翻个底朝天。  
  
“不，”Stanton说，“这可不是Zoe。其实，我想这根本不是个女人。女人可能会想要你穿定做西服，但我想她总会让你自己决定裤子怎么开口——”听筒成功拾取了John一声抽气，“——你会选拉链、而不是纽扣。所以我想，是个男人让你穿上了这套行头。”  
  
听Stanton用她优雅平静的声音活体解剖他们的生活，令人有种分明的不快。声音解析程序才运行到一半，暂时无事可做。Harold着手检查临近的网络有没有动静，尽管程序本身每分钟都检查着。或者他应该进一步探索那台苹果电视。说不定能找到有用的个人信息，比如地址，会比Fusco速度更快。  
  
而速度，正是越来越重要了。Stanton对John太了解了，可以说知根知底；这使她审讯比陌生人得心应手得多。John会顽抗到底，宁死也不告诉她任何事、任何琐屑材料——不肯让她更接近Harold哪怕一小步；而这种抵抗本身却会让她越来越感到可疑。  
  
“我发现事情非常有趣，John，”Stanton说。“他想打扮你，而你也由着他。”她凑到John近旁，声音很轻，听筒几乎拾不到，“你搞他吗，John？”  
  
这，至少这一次进攻，可真是明显而拙劣，Harold肯定John会不屑一顾——它也活该被不屑一顾。显然John这么做了，因为Stanton的声音恢复了正常。“不，你没搞。可这一来就更有趣了，真的。”她的鞋跟继续敲响，缓慢、稳定、绕着圈子。“你想要搞他么？”  
  
John保持沉默。  
  
“你希不希望有一天，他说，‘John，你愿意——’唔，不，”她打断了自己。“不，这不对劲。他不叫你John。你给没给他别的名字？John你是不会变的，那 没意义。他是不是叫你——噢。”她声音带着笑意，狡猾而愉快，像猫儿玩弄老鼠。她的声音再次降下去，推心置腹似的。“告诉我，John，告诉我你会怎么做。假如有一天他说，‘Reese先生，你愿意让我搞你么？’”  
  
光标跃上屏幕，Harold意识到是自己捏紧了鼠标。他强自松开手。纵容自己花时间气愤对John没有任何好处，他需要珍惜Stanton给他的每一秒。噪声解析终于完成了，他有了整整十分钟的音轨；他滤掉基本的静电噪声、剥去人声，将音量开到最大，力图辨别出任何可用的信息。  
  
而在听筒提供的即时音频里，Stanton大笑了；她说，“喔，John。有点露馅儿啦。可是嘛，你累了。过去四天在牢里他们没怎么让你休息吧，我想，挨那顿打也不是闹着玩的。别太责怪自己了。”  
  
Harold正全神贯注于音频处理，没特别注意她说什么，但仍然支着半只耳朵。他突然抬起头——她的话音和鞋跟声靠近了。他听到她说，“但你不会以为我忘了关你的电话吧？不，你没那么以为。”  
  
刮擦声，Harold一愣才意识到她拿起了手机。“但你还是认为他在通过某种方式听着，”Stanton思索地说。“通过我的手机？”  
  
如果她毁掉这部手机——Harold打开了摄像头，想多少得到些什么；现在镜头直对着她的脸。Stanton仍是个美人，但不完全像档案照片里的样子了：瘦了、经了风霜，下颌下面散布着几条细白的疤痕。脸上或许更多，化妆遮住了。她看上去既疲惫又狂热，眼中露出一股狂气。  
  
更重要的是，地下室显然比八英尺还要高：将近十二尺，如果估测作准。她一转身，视频上出现了John：遍体鳞伤、眼睛通红，双唇严酷地紧闭着；两腕绑在一起，由一只大铁沟竖直向上吊起。他少了一颗袖扣，袖子垮到手肘，露出的小臂上，一道割伤浮凸出来，几缕血迹顺着流下去，浸湿白色的衬衣。  
  
John注视着Stanton走向他，像一只受伤的野兽，警惕地预备着下一记殴打。她凑过去时带着微笑，将电话举到两人之间、恰好在嘴唇高度，“你想他会同意来见我、好救你活命吗？”  
  
“不，”John死板地说：这是一道命令，镶着绝望的边。  
  
Harold不是浪漫主义者，一点也没打算将自己交到Stanton手里——那很显然不会让她放了John。不过，谈判或许仍有价值。Stanton说不定会想要一些他能随手供给的东西：钱，新身份，安全的逃亡地点。  
  
但Stanton这一刻似乎并不真有兴趣与他交谈，不等他想到激活话筒，她就放低了电话，又一次哈哈大笑。“John，你心里翻腾得很哪。那你为什么还不采取行动？你的性格有很多面，可从没有一面踌躇胆小。就算觉得他不会感兴趣，你还是会问他、让他说出来，然后到此为止。”  
  
John垂下目光一瞥电话，满脸无助，但随即就抬起眼睛。Harold于是意识到了Stanton刚才说露陷是什么意思——他不能不看出，John不希望他听到这场对话。但Harold不完全明白这是为什么；Stanton似乎认定两人的关系与性有关，但John当然不可能认为Harold会觉得这可信，或者——假设这竟是真的——感到受辱。可事实证明，John的口味一向中意高挑的美女，以这个标准衡量，Harold可不怎么典型……  
  
“这还有点脱离你的常轨，”Stanton思索道，正巧应和上他的心声，“如果你是打一炮，我得说Morgan该是你的意中人，再说，她显然也正有此意。所以这不是为了性，John，对不对？你想要什么？你想要他恳求？你好占上风？——不，噢，当然不是了。正相反，对不对？你想要由他控制。”  
  
John再也不看手机了；他扭开头，目光牢牢锁在一旁。Harold只能看到他的下巴，一条肌肉紧绷而轻颤。他自己的双手停了下来；他突然感到难于呼吸。  
  
“你想要他拥有你，”Stanton柔声说。“完全拥有。你渴望他想要完全得到你，John，是么？”  
  
John不言不动：一尊削凿出的雕像。Harold看着小小的四方窗口，不能挪开眼睛。Stanton是——当然是在胡思乱想。她没有任何根据，John根本没对她说什么，John一定是又疼又太疲倦，没办法想得清楚——  
  
声音终于处理完了；自动返回了结果。Harold将视频拖到屏幕一侧，专注于音频。他感到脸奇怪地发僵、不舒服、发烫；他不自禁地推了推眼镜。  
  
实际没太多底噪，只间或有一种沉闷的隆隆声，不远，不规律：是地铁么？他从交管局找到地铁的内部资料；目标附近有两个大站，共有五辆列车经过。Harold写了个简易程式，找到运行时间与声响的重合点，容许适度模糊，好兼顾列车的意外延迟。  
  
计算量不大，他又投入了手上的所有服务器，于是结果几乎立刻就有了，列车依符合音频高峰时间的顺序罗列出来。那个时间点七号车最响，其他则较之略弱。那么，地址更接近74街车站。Harold打开Google的视图，将它与地铁轨道图叠合起来：是角上的一栋高大建筑，一栋新公寓。  
  
电话响了，他敲击耳机。“罗斯福大道和73街交界。”他说。  
  
Fusco一愣。“对，”他说。“我拿到了规划图：罗斯福大道17号那栋房子地下室有十二尺高。”  
  
“John就在那儿。”Harold说。  
  
“好嘞，”Fusco道，“咱们去救他。”  
  
“我不能更赞同了，”Harold回答。  
  
他挂上电话，偷空再瞥一眼视频。Stanton沉默了下来，坐在椅子上，手拿电话，手大概搁在膝盖上，摄像头远远地眺望着John。他的脸坚固冷硬，毫无表情，而正是他这样坚定的自控咬噬着Harold——这是太无情的揭示了。他升起一种沉重而锐利地罪恶感，感到这是自己绝不该看的，可同时又感到无法移开目光。  
  
“他是谁？”Harold伸手要转移资料流时，Stanton忽然问，她是真正感到迷惑，“我们经历了那种事，连祖国也背弃了我们，你死里逃生，就这样又把自己交出去？他是谁，John？”  
  
Harold快速工作着，他已经用手机连通到了对方手机。他关掉摄像头，将音频导入耳机。  
  
他将手提电脑夹在胳膊底下，正要起身，John轻柔的声音忽然响起在耳中，“一个好人，”他说。  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
去皇后区路上，他和Fusco极少交谈。Stanton中断了审问，在干什么，而且在John背后，John试探了几次，她都没上钩。尽管自己入侵的痕迹不可能被发现，Harold仍不确定她为什么不毁掉手机。很难不断言他们现在正走入陷阱。  
  
在车上，他侵入了那台苹果电视，硬性攻击下，密码不堪一击。账户属于Annemarie Russo小姐，经查，她拥有目标公寓楼的1C套房。Harold从后座拿起Fusco带来的蓝图：住房下方恰好有一套地下室，其中最大房间标注为衣橱，很不合理，大概是为了绕过居住区须有窗户这条市政规定。  
  
“咱们是怎么个打算？”Fusco问。“你想她会不会正等着我们送上门啊？”  
  
“是，我想这是最为可能的结论，”Harold回答。从Reese壁橱取来的枪坠在衣袋里，令人不快，隔着两层织物仍在攫取他的热量——尽管这显然只是幻觉。户型图显示，只有一个入口通往中央房间，途中必须穿过一条狭窄的走廊。Stanton的托大并不因为愚蠢。如果有人来，她只要躲在John身后用枪顶着他的头，就能要求对方投降。  
  
Harold瞥一眼蹲在后座的Bear，那孩子期待地支楞着耳朵。或者他们可以让Bear埋伏在出口——希望Stanton困住他们带他们往外走时会一时大意，由Bear攻其不备。  
  
“除非她是傻瓜，出门时能没防备吗，”Fusco反驳。不幸的是，他说得很对。“你知道，托Donnelly的福，我们可以让局里出手。他过了独行侠的瘾，别人呢，现在还以为John是清白的。”  
  
“我不想，”Harold说。他本能地不喜欢这主意。好容易才把John捞出来，自然丝毫不想再送回去。但除此他也有更理性的原因。“Stanton已经开始明白John不可能为她效力了。派警察进去，他就连筹码也当不成了。她多半会直接杀了他。一方面，独自走更容易脱身，另一方面，杀人就灭了口。”  
  
“好吧，怎么办，那？”Fusco问。“一枪打穿俩，俩都拖去医院？不然他娘的……干脆把她扔下。”  
  
“我还是希望避免给Reese先生带来更多必要之外的伤害，”Harold木着脸反驳。他再看看建筑图，“而且我想还有一个办法。”  
  
“是啊，啥？没窗户、就一扇门，”Fusco说。“没别的路进去了。”  
  
“现在没有。”Harold说。“北方大道有个家装店，经过时停一下。”  
  
“干啥？买手提电钻？”Fusco斜眼看着他，问。  
  
“那响声有点太大，”Harold说，“但我想你大致方向对了。”  
  
#  
  
Russo小姐一脸倦容。这不奇怪，她在附近医院上夜班，瞌睡没补够就被叫了起来。“什么？”她隔着粗重的门链警惕地问。  
  
“你名叫Annemarie Russo，”Harold轻声说 。“你有三十万抵押房贷还不起，对护士学校还欠八万七千四百二十三美元助学贷款。你母亲住在马萨波夸，身体越来越弱，不能再自己住了，但你很犹豫，不愿送她进养老院——”  
  
“你他妈是谁——”  
  
“请容许我说完，”Harold打断她，“你在大通银行有个账户，账号结尾是4982，你有网银，请进屋查一下现在账目：我就在这儿等。我保证，你查完会想出来见我的。”  
  
她睁大露出门缝那只黑眼睛，怀疑地盯着他俩，然后缓缓关上了门。Harold原地等待。对人类，好奇心就像恐惧一样强大，再说他外表丝毫不凶恶，她不至于立即报警。  
  
“你可他妈真有办法，我只能这么说了，”Fusco说。“大家怎么还没踩破你的门槛呢。”  
  
“我发现这种方法能节省相当的时间，”Harold说，“时间正是我们现在缺少的。请好好拿着那些桶。”  
  
门又开了。“好哇，”她说。“我愿意听了。你想要什么？”  
  
“收拾行李，把厨房里你中意的东西都挪出来，去找家饭店住下。”Harold说。“你需要在外住六周，账单自然有人付。回家时，你的厨房会焕然一新，债务也会清理干净，现在已经存在你账上的二十万还是归你。你可以卖了这套房子，买一套大些的，把母亲搬进来一起住，还能雇人在你工作时照顾她。”  
  
“我厨房里倒是他妈有什么啊？”她问。“有人把蒙娜丽莎卷起来塞墙纸后头了？”  
  
“厨房里什么也没有，”Harold说。“但在厨房下面，有一个我想救的人。”  
  
可能是他的绝望不知不觉间渗出了表面，Russo又看了他一会儿，就点点头，“行。我先给朋友打电话，让她在那头听着。如果我怎么样了，她会立刻叫警察，明白？”  
  
“完全明白，”Harold说。“谢谢。”  
  
她动作很快，不等两人彻底揭开厨房地砖，她已经走了。“这是瞎闹，你知道不？”Fusco晃荡着混凝土解固剂说。“就算这玩意儿管用，你以为天花板都塌了她还发现不了？就算她不发现，咱们又能怎么办？喊一声杰罗尼莫空降到她头上？”  
  
“恐怕杂技只能交给你和Bear耍了，警官。”Harold 说。“但我希望能在你们下去时来个调虎离山，解决你的第一个问题。”  
  
两小时后，地板的头几英寸已经变成了烂泥：Fusco用Russo小姐的汤锅一勺勺掏出泥浆，好继续向下解固，间或擦擦额头的汗珠。听筒不能一直开着，Harold控制住自己，每五分钟才打开检查一次John的呼吸：有些吃力，但还至于要断气。  
  
“好了，”Fusco把尺子往灶台上一扔，道，“我们到六寸半了。你主意不变？”  
  
“对，”Harold说。蓝图上说楼板厚度为七寸，这表示以现在速度，再过十分钟就能完全蚀穿。“希望我能一直把她钓在外间，给你机会下去。天花板塌后，你要集中注意力解救Reese先生，如果Stanton小姐对我有威胁，我想Bear会很乐意帮助我。”  
  
“真事儿呢，好像她不会直接给你一枪似的。”Fusco说。“小心点儿，Finch。你把自己弄死了，我可不想给留下对付John。”  
  
“我向你保证，警官，我会尽全力防止这种情况发生，”Harold回答。  
  
他走向通往地下室的消防楼梯，同时将电话连接由电脑切换到手机，并再次激活听筒。Stanton说话伴随着汩汩声，可能又倒了一杯水。  
  
“我一直在想他到底是什么样的人，”她说。“我想你是不肯帮我一把了，John？”回答她的唯有沉默。“一个好人。这很难想象。真是好人就不会需要你，John，不是吗？除非，这是一场个人圣战。”  
  
“这样很多事就清楚了。警方记载了你许多案子，还有许多大概没留下记录。这些案子最让我挠头，完全联系不起来，说不通。那么，这就是他？衣冠楚楚的银行家之流，想当义务警察，又不想弄脏手，于是把工作转包给你，自己安心享受成就？这下你可乐坏了，是不是？到底能当英雄、当侦探，四处救苦救难啦。”  
  
她纵声大笑。Harold厌恶地抿住嘴。他曾不止一次地思忖，CIA怎样才得以把John损害到这地步，他们是怎么把他变成了两人初见时的模样，与Harold现在身边这位战友截然不同。两人认识越久，John散发出的光彩就越加明亮。几乎超出一切想象。  
可是当然了，这就是他们的手段。故意用一层层污水泼脏每个理想，告诉他，想帮助别人，他干不了别的、只配最丑恶的工作，他的手创造不出任何价值，只会杀戮。  
  
来到门口，Harold停下脚步，调整情绪。怒火还没完全熄灭。Stanton的手落在John身上，Stanton的声音钻进John耳中，这都使他憎恶，不仅仅为John的缘故。但现在重要的是救出John，是安全。John是聪明人，不至于再被言语毒害；他清楚自己远比对方所说的有价值，当然应该清楚。就算离开这间屋子时他心里还存着任何疑问，Harold也会用尽一切手段将它们抹去。John暂时可能还是Stanton的囚犯，但已经不是她的人了。  
  
“而且你对他可有用了，是不是，John？或者至少你‘想要’对他有用。可他怎么到现在还来找我呢，嗯？”Stanton挑衅地问。  
  
Harold知道自己已经给她太多时间了。还该再等两分钟，现在进去他就得多钓住她一会儿，但他无法再忍受让John继续被动地忍受折磨；他激活对方手机的公放，开口，“我确实要为迟到道歉，Stanton女士，”她惊得倒吸一口凉气，他感到恶意的愉快，“但现在的我恐怕确实走不大快。”  
  
“不，”John说，声音粗哑而惊骇，“Harold，不，别——”他突然截断了自己的话头。  
  
“Harold，我想你是？”停了停，Stanton继续道，“看来我猜错了，你相当有趣。”  
  
“对，”Harold说，“猜错了。你猜错的事还很多。你介意让我进去么？我想还是里面更好说话。”  
  
她不发一言，然后他听到鞋跟声回荡在狭窄的空间中、缓缓穿过走廊。她开门时，他切断了联系，转而接上Fusco的手机并将电话揣进口袋，好让警官先生听到这边动静。另一侧口袋里，他手握枪把，枪冰冷沉重，他不希望有机会试用。  
  
她急促地拉开门，手握着枪，眼盯着他。Harold镇定地迎视她。“你和我想的不一样，”过了一会儿，她说。  
  
“你和我想的倒是一样，”Harold淡然回答，看着她微微抿紧嘴唇。刺激她有种捋虎须似的乐趣——当然，要说愚蠢、确实也愚不可及。她看看他身后，确定没人同来，这才缓缓让开，枪始终指着他。Harold走进去，随手带上门，视线不离开她的脸。她身后就是门厅。Harold冒险越过她一瞥，只见John吊在屋中，面色雪白、如遭重创。他将视线调回女人脸上。  
  
她微微一笑，像剃刀刀锋一闪。“好了。我们要谈什么？”  
  
“或许我们可以试试最简单的办法，”Harold说。“你有价钱么，Stanton女士？就像你刚才推测的，我还算小有财力。我很乐意尽量友好地解决问题，假设有这么一种可能。”  
  
“哦，这当然是个非常有趣的提议，”她说，似乎放松了一些，枪口也微微垂下。这是在诱导他效仿，不过Harold不肯上钩。他始终注视着她的脸，枪则毫不懈怠地指着她胸口。John曾告诉过他，在危险中要这样瞄准，最适合新手。她扭一扭嘴角，“但我并不真的缺钱，”她柔声继续道。  
  
“现在是不缺，”Harold一挑眉，“我追查到了你开曼群岛和瑞士的账户。就算现在还没破解，也快了。它们很快会自动清空。除非……当然了，除非我们能达成某种一致。”  
  
Stanton架势非常稳，但目光在闪烁。“这可很考功夫，”她说，“两家银行都有企业级的加密。需要很强的电脑技术才能攻破。”  
  
他不肯搭话，但她也不傻。“大概在John参加工作一年前，”她说，“我们得到的情报水平开始提高。很大提高。目标更多、更有价值、指令更清晰。我们越来越忙了。后来John加入——很多人加入——就是因为我们需要帮手。”  
  
她看着他，眼睛闪闪发光。“明面上，这些我都不知道，”她说，“但对于我们这些经历变化的人来说，事情很明显。我们中很多人被重新安置，或者安排退休。”她淡淡一笑。“我想，你可以说我也是其中之一。”  
  
“我追查John的经历，”她继续说下去，“发现他一直在办案。这些案子很奇怪，不好理解——目标价值都不高，从我调查结果来看，除了个体生命外、没有任何收益。净是别人不可能在乎的案子，白骑士似的活儿，简直是他的梦想。同时——同时——他办事的节奏和我们那时一样。他得到的情报和我们一样好。”  
  
不错。她确实一点也不傻。这一刻Harold极其感谢自己缺乏感情的性格；他深知，除非自己刻意表露情绪，否则他的脸对别人而言、就像别人的脸对他而言一样难以理解。现在他就不表露；他也不说话。可是很不幸，对方也不需要他的反应。  
  
“你知道么Harold，”Stanton说，“我想我可能确实有个价钱。我们为什么不和John一起坐坐，谈一谈呢。”  
  
“这取决于你，”Harold说。“你会不会把他放下来？”  
  
“我想John还是继续呆在那儿更好。”她回答。  
  
在她身后，天花板轰然垮塌。Harold先听到Fusco大呼小叫“操他妈！”，然后就见他混着一堆水解混凝土掉了下来；随之而下的还有John——天花板塌了，钩子又能挂在哪呢。趁Stanton促然看向背后时，Harold掏出枪退到墙边，脱离了她的火力范围。她重新转回身，一把枪立刻指住她的胸膛。“请别动，Stanton女士，”Harold说。  
  
她再次向后瞥；Bear站在洞口边上、焦急而迷惑地低鸣，然后就在她回头看时终于下定了决心，一跃而下。与此同时，John已经湿漉漉地站起来了，边甩开Fusco边叫，“Harold！”  
  
她又收回目光看他，Harold能看出那一秒她脑子在飞转。她随即对他一笑，满面春风，同时移动了身形，还举起了枪；Harold本能地一躲，然后才开枪，已经迟了一步。对方子弹击在他身旁的墙上，墙灰四溅。等他再抬眼看去，她已经不见了。这时John跌跌撞撞走过来，嗵地靠在门框上。他沉重地喘着气、紧盯着Harold，直挺挺伸出两只胳膊，沾满全身的沙砾落得像雨。“你没事？”  
  
“我很好，”Harold勉强说，他的心脏砰砰狂跳。他四周看看，将枪揣回兜里，顺势藏起颤抖的手。“但我建议我们快离开，别等哪个部门的人赶来。”  
  
#  
  
回城路上，车里一片沉默。Reese躺在后座，疲惫浓稠得仿佛有形有体，压着他沉入睡眠，无法回答Bear关心的低鸣。他双臂仍然僵硬地横在身上，不过肌肉究竟在慢慢松弛，等Fusco将他们带到Lowell饭店，他的胳膊已经能耷拉下来了。  
  
“睡美人就交给你了，”Fusco说。“狗我带走。”  
  
Harold点头正要下车，忽然又停下动作，“谢谢你，警官。谢谢你所有的帮助。”  
  
“嗳，谢什么，”Fusco说。“要是缺了你们随时找麻烦，我日子可怎么过。Bear，来，补位。”Finch离开前座，Bear立刻汪一声跃到Fusco身旁。  
  
John昏昏沉沉爬起来，随着Harold走进饭店，几乎像在梦游。尽管Harold将自己的外套披在他肩上，遮住了手臂的血迹，看门人看着他，还是犹豫了一下。不过Harold随即递过一张百元大钞，看门人垂眼一瞥，将钱塞进了口袋。  
  
在车上时他就订好了套房，并且先付了款，现在只需要报个名字就能拿到钥匙。来到房间，Harold一手扶着John的背、将他引到床边。不等头碰着枕头，John已经再次沉沉睡着了。Harold拔下他的鞋，费劲地将他摆成平躺。胳膊上的刀伤已经处理过，但Harold还是叫人送来急救包，尽其所能好好重新包扎了一遍。  
  
做完一切，他来到壁炉前，跌坐进沙发，呆呆望着火焰，连叫人送食物的力气也没有了。不知道这样过了多久，他不知不觉睡着了。醒来时眼镜滑到脸上，刺绣腰枕也在脸上硌出了印子。太阳已经落山，壁炉里只剩星星余火，在沉黑的房间中微微亮着。他僵硬地站起身来。  
  
John还在床上，呼吸缓慢、均匀：Harold站在卧室门口看了他一会儿，感到安心的恬静。经过这一连串事件，直到此刻他才有功夫真正相信John终于回到了自己手里。银行的事居然才过去不到一周，真是不可思议。  
  
看够了，他终于离开门边。冲澡后，他对现实终于恢复了一些平衡感，晚餐也很有帮助。他不再穿回那套又脏又皱两天没换的衣服，裹着浴袍相对舒服地重新倒回沙发上。然而，睡眠不肯立刻造访，天花板无法转移他的思维。他只能不受控制地思想下去。  
  
Harold曾保证过永远不对John撒谎，这很不幸地也防止了他欺骗自己。Stanton提出的看法使他如芒在背，他无法装作不盼望她说得完全正确。他无法装作不为她描述的景象心醉神迷——那样美那样充满力量的John，将自己的肉体献在他手里，作为奉献整个身心的隐喻。Harold再也找不到更想要的东西了；他知道，当John如同献礼般奉上自己，他会感到何等的荣耀和喜悦。  
  
可是这份礼物Harold却没有权利强求；他甚至从来就不该知道自己有获得它的可能。  
  
明天早晨，他们会醒来。他们会一同吃早饭。他们会回到图书馆，仔细清算过去的一周。他们得对假身份进行许多补救，他们必须谈谈John最初不顾一切的鲁莽，因为正是这鲁莽起始了其后的一切。Harold突然想……说不定John根本不明白自己有多贵重。  
  
但对那场审问，Harold会只字不提，John应该也是同样。那个话题是禁忌。假使Stanton揭示的欲望是真的，它将继续被当做John的秘密——John自己已经选择了不予表露。不论她说得对不对、John是不是真想要Harold迈出第一步，他都没有合乎道德的途径可以利用这个信息。而Harold也无法骗自己说，即使没偷听到那段话，他同样会采取这方面的行动。那么，事情就到此为止了。  
  
他猛然吸了一口气，只一口气，然后毅然决然地坐起身，重新打开手提电脑。睡眠或许暂时不会降临，但随时总有代码可以编写。  
  
唤醒他的是John搭在他肩上的手，他又一次歪在沙发上睡着了。他挣扎着坐起来。“抱歉，”John说。“但你看起来不太舒服。”  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”Harold问，随手擦擦眼镜、又戴上。John身穿浴袍，显然刚洗过澡。他看起来无疑好多了，头发湿漉漉的，眼神清醒，脸上终于又有了一点血色。  
  
“很好”，“John简单地说，“谢谢。”  
  
“我们该叫人送早饭。”Harold说。  
  
“我们该叫人送很多很多早饭。”Jonh回答。  
  
食物来得很快——Harold给小费给得极其慷慨。John狼吞虎咽，一个人吃了三份早餐，又喝了差不多一壶咖啡。在这大清早，明亮的阳光洒满房间，Harold感到注视自己得不到的东西不再那么痛苦了。事实上，昨天的事简直不像真的。更值得品味的是此时此地：与挚友静静坐桌边，安全、温暖、洁净、肚子饱饱的；凡此种种，全都是简单的快乐。Harold捧着茶杯，满足地轻轻叹了口气。John应声抬头，他微微一笑。  
  
John却没笑；他将目光低垂到桌上，不安地玩着一把调羹。Harold放下了杯子。“你没事吧？”他轻声问。  
  
“Harold，我坏事了，”John道。“而且我差点连你也害死。”  
  
“我们涉足的领域本来就不那么安全。”Harold回答。  
  
“是不安全，”John说。“所以更该避免愚蠢的冒险。别——别说我干的那事不愚蠢。”  
  
“我也没那么打算，”Harold眨着眼回答；他全心全意打算逼着John检讨那件事的每一个细节。  
  
“你不该管我，”John呆板地说。“你不该想救我。我需要你对我保证，再也不这么做了。如果我再坏事，你必须甩掉我。”  
  
Haorld好一会儿没有回答。他气得说不出话来；不是气John，而是气Stanton，还有她那些同样恶毒的类属。好半天他才开口，“这我保证不了，Reese先生。”  
  
“Harold——”  
  
“不行就是不行，”Harold打断他。“ 你不是消耗品。你不是什么‘可以接受的损失’。如果你真希望我别再为了救你冒不必要的险，你真正该做的是自己首先就少冒险。”  
  
John像被抽了一鞭子，他扭开头，抿着嘴，一脸固执的不满。  
  
“你清楚我有多少资源，”Harold说。“但我在雇佣你前，经过了整整一年时间。这一整年我都眼睁睁看着别人死去，看着别人的生活被毁坏，因为尽管机器不断给我号码，我却无能为力。你以为我在你之前就没试用过其他人？”  
  
John猛然回过头，惊讶地盯着他。Harold点了一下头。“二十七个，”他说。“从资料上看，所有这些人在技术上都能和你匹敌。其中多数人情况还比你那时更好。更可靠、更值得信任，不管怎么看都是。他们全都高兴地接受了工作，只要知道报酬、不要任何解释。然后，他们全都失败了，无一例外。因为事实是，这根本不是一份工作，Reese先生。这是任务、是使命，只为钱是干不来的。我需要一个搭档。对你，我愿意做出的保证只有一个——既然我已经找到了你，那么不管必须走到什么境地，我都要保住你。”  
  
John浑身发了个抖，头沉重地垂到交叠的手上。他埋着头，坐在那儿，肩膀随着呼吸一起一伏。这样过了好一会儿,他终于开口，声音埋得深深的，像被逼到绝地的兽。“Harold。”哀求的语气。  
  
Harold急剧抽了口气。慢慢地、壮着胆子，他伸出一只手，放到John后颈上。在他碰触下，John全身颤抖，急切地贴近他的手掌，只是仍不抬头。  
  
Harold引着他抬起头来，拉近两人的距离，轻轻亲吻他的嘴。那是一个温软柔和的吻，毫不出奇，却让人惊异。John闭着眼睛。Harold又一次吻他，带着试探。可是也只要这最轻柔的碰触，John就屈服了。他张开双唇，献出自己，同时毫不进逼。Harold退开一会儿，用指尖触摸他的面庞，轻轻地。John刚刮过胡子，脸很干净。眉弓上留着一块醒目的青紫，还有一处略小，在颧骨。  
  
John顺服地接受触摸。他没闭眼，但也没迎视；他垂着眼睛。这既使人兴奋、也令人畏惧。Harold短暂地闭了闭眼。渴望得到的礼物终于被拱手奉上，可不能随便轻待。他稳了稳心神，拿起电话。“是的，”他说。“这套房间我要再订两晚。有问题么？好极了。谢谢。”挂上电话，他发现John看着自己，眼神充满饥饿和感激。  
  
他将John带到卧室。现在Harold开始感到有把握了：这很像已经敲定了设计思路，余下的只是想办法让它成功而已。“等等，”John正要脱掉浴袍和他一起上床，他忽然将一只手放在对方胸膛上，“让我先看看你。”  
  
John就不再动，只用黑沉沉的的信任地看着他，任由他解开自己的腰带，将浴袍脱下肩膀，露出赤裸的身体：优雅的线条勾勒出肌肉起伏，从肩膀一直绵延到腰，大腿笔直而有力。Harold双手沿着John的胸膛滑下，无耻地放纵自己沉迷于感触。John在他的注视和抚摸下颤抖，渐渐像是脱离现实、陷入了迷境，他呼吸加快，面颊上泛起浅浅的红晕，阴茎逐渐坚硬。过了一会儿，他闭上了眼睛。  
  
“上床来，”Harold说，声音有一丝粗哑；他的呼吸也快而浅。John这样彻底降服在他手中，不可能让人不感到迷醉。  
  
他摊开John的身体，彻底探索：就像研究一块新硬件，必须找出并记住它对每一种输入的回应。饭店很周到，一切应有尽有。Harold轻声地细细告诉John，自己接下来准备依次履行哪些计划，John听得不由呻吟。Harold边说边将两根手指插入John体内，John猛地挺腰迎接。  
  
“求你，”John喘着气说，“求你，Harold。”  
  
汗意使他身躯闪亮，他直直看着Harold，双眼因为情欲而迷蒙。有那么一秒，Harold甚至考虑叫他弯身伏在床边，就这么快速地占有他，完成整个过程。“你想要那样么，Reese先生？”他问。John啜泣似的吸了口气，回答，“想。Harold——”  
  
“下一次，也许。”Harold说着，俯下身再次亲吻男人。一时冲动下，他抓住对方一只手腕，让它离开揉得稀乱的床单，将它扯到床头。这是一道无声的指令。John顺从地抓住床栏杆，然后自发举起另一只手，甚至不要一句命令。  
  
Harold打开John的身体，缓慢而彻底；间或抚摸他的阳具。John在他手中蜿蜒颤抖，但哪怕呼吸已经碎得不成样子，也没有一次松开床栏。干脆跳过步骤直奔中心吧——这诱惑几乎令人无法抵挡，可Harold绝不想伤害John，不肯因为急迫而造成哪怕一丝疏忽，就像他绝不肯草草写出哪怕一行不完美的代码，即便这样能立刻完成工作。  
  
等到Harold满意，John的身体已经超出紧张，进入了某种松弛的状态。他昏茫地看着天花板，疲惫而慵懒地等待。“好了，”Harold说。John眨了好几次眼，视线才重新聚拢到Harold身上。  
  
Harold靠坐在床头，将保险套递给John。终于得到了许可，John忙动作起来：为对方戴好套子，彻底润滑，然后立刻跨坐上去，急不可耐地向下坐去。即便刚才Harold为他准备得那样充分，这还是未免太快了。Harold几乎被打了个措手不及，还没回神、John已经热辣辣地喘着气将自己钉在了他身上。他抓住John的腰部，稳住他。“稍慢一点，我想，”他说。可连他自己的声音也失去了稳定。  
  
“噢，天，”John哑着嗓子说。他紧紧闭了闭双眼，再重新睁开。他开始缓慢地向下碾动。Harold感到难于呼吸，一分一寸束缚住他的灼热和紧致感觉几乎不真实。John在快感中难耐地皱起眉心，放在自己大腿上的双手紧紧握成了拳头。  
  
Harold拉起他的手，展开他的指头；两人的手指交缠在一处。这时Harold忽然爆发出一种渴望，渴望有冲刺的力气，好更彻底地占有这个人；但当然，那很愚蠢，力量从来就不是问题。“你准备好之后，John，再把我吞得更深。”他话音刚落、又着重补充，“慢慢的。”因为John几乎立刻调整起重心来。  
  
“你要杀了我了，Harold，”John嗓子发紧地说，但他仍服从了，他放慢动作，一点一点地放低身体，阳具硬邦邦地挺着。Harold双手握住他，抚慰他，但只是轻轻地。“Harold。”  
  
“就快了，”Harold喘息着说。“让你的身体适应。”  
  
“Harold，”John说，“我受得住。”  
  
“Reese先生，我想要的不只是忍受，”Harold回答。John咬着牙抗议地低哼。Harold再次抚弄他，同时补充道，“我很欣赏你的克制，”。因为John确实应该听到赞扬。“你想你能够弯腰下来吻到我吗？”  
  
John几乎是即刻就伏下来，如饥似渴地吻住他的嘴。深深的甘甜的吻，一个，又一个，John亲吻得仿佛汲汲于一切能够得到的温柔。这更让Harold想要走得慢些再慢些，对他爱惜、更爱惜。  
  
幻想忽如其来。John在他家，在他私人图书馆静谧的氛围里，枕着他的膝盖懒洋洋躺在沙发上、打着瞌睡；John蜷在他床上昏昏欲睡，不自觉地微笑、流露出几乎不敢轻信的快乐。这些画面他全都想要变为现实——他从不知道自己还能这样热切地期望，他想把John藏在重重门扇之后，在那儿John可以卸下武装，John会知道自己有多受珍惜、多安全。他捧住John的脸，再次亲吻，轻柔地一次次吻下去。  
  
最终是John中断了亲吻，额头抵着Harold额头，喘着气。“请你……”他软软地开口，真的已经到了极限，于是Harold回答，“好的，好的，John。”  
  
John抓牢床栏，剧烈地动起来。他的腰部和大腿上下起伏，动作轻松优雅得让人惊异。Harold扶着他，情欲与John展示在他手掌下的力量合成一处，使他眩晕。他抬眼看着John，毫不掩藏自己的欣赏，John看出来，歪嘴对他一笑，笑中既有得意，又带着一丝羞涩，然后就稍微卖弄起来，松开单手，起身时几乎完全脱离Harold的阳具，再深深沉下身体。他再也没有任何担忧了，每一次压低身体，欢愉都跃然满面，握在Harold手中的阴茎硬得不可思议。  
  
一切好像可以永无休止，但Harold自己也差不多了限度。他再一次让John停下、吻他，但两人都喘得连吻也吻不好了；连夹在他腰侧的大腿都在瑟瑟颤抖。也该到时候了。“好吧，”Harold贴着John的嘴轻声说，同时再次摩挲手中的阳具，John急切顶进他手中。“现在。”  
  
John死死闭住眼睛，又动了五六次；Harold放手让快感升腾、涌到顶峰，彻底将自己淹没，同时上下抚弄John，直到他绷紧身体、呻吟着在Harold手中达到高潮。滑腻的液体一股股射在Harold指头上。  
  
John无力地趴到他身上，然后一点点地滚下来，摊在他身边，胸膛起伏，呼呼地喘着气。Harold几乎有些晕眩，他应和着John的呼吸，伸出手搭住John手腕。这一点连接让两人安心。在他身边、John放松下来，然后呼吸几乎立刻就沉入了睡眠的节奏。  
  
#  
  
两天后，两人再次一起吃着早饭。Harold忽然沿着桌面滑过一张卡片，卡片背面写有两个地址。John捡起来看了看。“第一个地址是叫你去William Fioravanti那量身，”Harold说，“预约在一点。我已经给过店里明确的指示了。”  
  
John看着卡片笑起来，他转动着卡片道，“你不用说我也知道，Harold。另一个？”  
  
“之后，你去Fusco警官那儿接Bear，然后带它回家，”Harold回答。他一个劲儿盯着屏幕，故意不看John难以置信的表情。“另外，虽然我已经安排了人搬运你其他东西，我想那个军火库应该由你——”  
  
手提电脑——事实上是放有电脑的整个推车——都猛然被推了开去。他张开嘴还没来得及说话，John已经倏然跪在他腿间，捧起了他的双手。他亲吻着他的手，就像他是他的统治者，他的君王。不过当John颤抖的手摸上他腰带时，Harold本能地及时拉住他，制止了他。John也就猝然停下。他不看Harold，他茫然垂着眼睛；他微张着嘴，好像难于呼吸；他的手还在细细地震抖。  
  
Harold想说什么，却寻不到足以概括一切的词句：爱情本身已经复杂无比，可他们所拥有的却比爱情更加庞大难解。可然后他意识到，其实John已经找到了恰当的隐喻。他不再试图说话了。他小心翼翼地将John的双手举到自己唇边，印上亲吻。接纳。John将脸埋在Harold膝盖上。他在哭泣。Harold只是轻轻摸着他的头。  
  
  
end


End file.
